Hanabi
by evalira
Summary: Ideas que no podían ser resumidas a insulsas galerías… porque al final del día, el arte es una explosión.
1. Capítulo 1

_Aviso: Los personajes y derechos legales pertenecen tanto a Masashi Kishimoto, como a la editorial Shūeisha y la cadena televisiva Tokyo TV (y cualesquiera que olvide mencionar)._

* * *

**Hanabi**

**.**

Caminaba, como cada mañana, entre la apresurada marea de personas, mientras su mente giraba violentamente alrededor de la misma pregunta de los últimos días. ¿Por qué las personas eran tan aburridas? Buscaba con desesperación la inspiración que no llegaba y las tonalidades neutrales, de los uniformes escolares y de oficina, le resultaban casi enfermizas. Ya no le emocionaba el trayecto como antes y su destino se había vuelto insulso y desesperante.

Había memorizado cada edificio y alguno que otro rostro, en sus repetitivas caminatas matutinas de camino a la universidad; en sus desesperados intentos por encontrar aquello que incendiara la pequeña estela que llevaba dentro, solo había logrado obtener unas crecientes nauseas que le contraían el gesto más y más. Ya no le saciaban las fascinantes cátedras, ni las largas discusiones con su profesor favorito.

… necesitaba algo más.

Pero las musas no danzaban a su alrededor, no le hacían favores como antes, se burlaban de él con ideas que al final lo decepcionaban. ¿Cuántas esculturas había arrojado al suelo? ¿Cuánta arcilla desperdiciada en figuras detestables? Tiempo desperdiciado en vano, ni un solo fruto que le pareciera ligeramente dulce.

* * *

**Jeló…**

Todos los capítulos serán prácticamente "drabbles", quizá unos más largos. No quiero comprometerme con complejidades hasta terminar 'Al otro lado del espejo', 'Binario' y 'Nocivo para la salud'…

Y hablando de… si las han leído y les interesa saber qué pasó, estoy haciendo el berrinche más grande de mi vida y pueden escucharlo en el siguiente link: youtu. be / TCvSzHFl8Gg (solo quiten los espacios). O pueden seguirme en Twitter, donde todo es gritado en tiempo real jajaja ava_irel

_Lunes, 11 de noviembre de 2019_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hanabi**

**.**

Los días grises habían continuado, quizá había llovido, quizá solo lo había imaginado. Su malhumor crecía en momentos y las riñas con su maestro Sasori se volvían más frecuentes de lo común. La comida no sabía igual e incluso había perdido el apetito. Atrás habían quedado las noches febriles, los insomnios inducidos por cafeína, la adrenalina en las venas, la desesperación en unas palmas que daban forma y belleza a plastas sin atractivo alguno, en sus uñas ya no había arcilla acumulada y su sonrisa no exudaba emoción por la vida.

Aunque se rehusaba a creer que aquellas burlas, que fueron aplastadas mientras la arcilla seguía fresca, fueran la muestra de todo su potencial, no podía evitar pensar con temor si acaso perdía su creatividad.

Pero la inspiración le llegó un día que caminaba sin demasiados ánimos, con la mochila echada al hombro y detestando de antemano las patrañas de Sasori sobre la belleza de la eternidad, cuando irrumpió en un estudio ocupado donde no le habían estado esperando…

Parada sobre una escultura de cristales, con sus cabellos cortos perfectamente revueltos y resaltados por hilillos brillantes, envuelta en un vestido de gasa que ocultaba su inocencia y resaltaba la viveza de sus ojos severos, se encontraba una chiquilla que quizá no pasaría de los diecisiete. Observó confundido las manos manchadas de rojo, los destellos anaranjados y dorados que recorrían los brazos descubiertos, que rodeaban las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos delineados.

—No me siento cómoda…

—Hanabi-chan, ya casi termino…

—¿Quién es él?

Dos pares de ojos blancos le miraron fijamente y el corazón le latía con una fuerza que no había sentido antes. Las palabras murieron en su garganta y abandonó el estudio, sin contestar la pequeña interrogativa que le fuera hecha.

… _Hanabi._

* * *

_Viernes, 22 de noviembre de 2019_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hanabi**

**.**

Sus ánimos estaban renovados, habían vuelto los delirios y los insomnios provocados. Luego de aquel encuentro fortuito, de aquella revelación divina que le salvara de la perdición, sus libretas se llenaron de bocetos, su pequeño departamento de materiales. En su cabeza estallaban pensamientos e ideas como palomitas de maíz. Durante días pensó en Hanabi… en aquella visión viva de color y brillos, aquella estela de dorado, de luces y reflejos, aquella nube de vibrante carmesí y ardiente anaranjado, en su cabeza solo daban vueltas y vueltas un desglose de caracteres y una definición.

Hanabi.

_Hana-bi._

Flores de fuego…

No pensaba en la persona, pero sí en la definición… en la visión.

… explosiones de color…

… _hanabi._

Sus manos temblaban, sus pupilas parecían contraerse de manera errática, a veces jadeaba. Se encontraba en un estado de excitación y creatividad febriles, su único alimento era su trabajo, su único consuelo la efectividad de sus experimentos.

_Hanabi._

Se adueñó de lotes lejanos y solitarios e iluminó durante días enteros el cielo con estelas, con parpadeantes llamas moribundas, con estruendos calculados, que no traducían sus sensaciones, no saciaban su necesidad.

* * *

_Viernes, 29 de noviembre de 2019_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hanabi**

**.**

El cielo se iluminó intermitentemente.

Carcajeó como tenía años que no lo hacía, viendo como parecían acariciar el viento el humo y las chispas al desaparecer. En sus oídos había crecido una sensación ligeramente incómoda debido a los estruendos, pero él solo había escuchado la melodía que ningún músico había podido crear hasta el momento.

Allí residían la belleza y el arte, en el momento, que se vivía, que se iba de las manos… para siempre. Ni siquiera los recuerdos podrían recrear la emoción vivida. Atrás quedaban los muros con imágenes, las estatuillas de ojos vacíos, las manchas de pintura sobre lienzos, telas y paredes… atrás quedaba aquella belleza que se desgasta con la costumbre.

… _hanabi._

¿Qué podían pedirle las estrellas a ella? A la belleza efímera…

Sentado en el suelo, respiró el olor de la pólvora, viendo el humo disiparse lentamente con la briza. La sonrisa que había en sus labios no podría quitársela nunca nadie. La satisfacción que le hinchaba el corazón no la compartiría con nadie.

Se regocijaría en la idea de ser envidiado eternamente, si creyera en eternidades...

* * *

_Sábado, 07 de diciembre de 2019_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hanabi**

**.**

Sasori miró a Deidara en completo silencio, mientras el oficial abría la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado. El muchacho salió, con una pequeña sonrisa curvándole una de las comisuras de la boca y una mirada que no mostraba demasiada satisfacción, pero si un poco de sorna. Ignoró por completo la advertencia sobre sus noches artísticas.

—Anda, ya me hiciste perder tiempo suficiente.

Asido por el brazo, caminó al exterior, hacia el auto de su maestro, que en ningún momento expresó estar dispuesto a llevarle a casa, pero tampoco sentenció al contrario.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando, Deidara? —urgió Sasori, manejando al límite de velocidad, pero visiblemente fastidiado.

No miró al pelirrojo, miró por la ventana, a la ciudad que pasaba a la velocidad moderada. El río reflejaba las luces de los arbotantes, sobre una oscuridad ondulante y sorprendente. Realmente las cosas se explicaban por sí mismas, la situación era clara, pero aquella pregunta que podría parecerle indefensa a cualquiera, fue un puñal que se le clavó dolorosamente en el estómago.

—Deidara.

La advertencia era clara en el tono de voz y en la velocidad de las vueltas.

—… se me salieron las ideas de control —murmuró al fin.

—Pues las controlas, no soy tu padre… esta es la primera y última vez que te saco de ahí.

—Sí, maestro.

* * *

_Domingo, 15 de diciembre de 2019_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hanabi**

**.**

El estado de descontento había trepado lentamente hacia su corazón, de nuevo, durante los últimos meses. Las noches de pirotecnia perdieron la emoción, paulatinamente, y por eso no había notado de inmediato el cambio hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, hasta que la desesperación volvía a urgirle, hasta que la comida volvía a sentirse y a saber cómo el engrudo.

Volvió a arrastrar los pies al caminar, a detestar los colores de los uniformes, al malhumor, a fingir sonrisas.

Y había buscado con desesperación un antídoto a su insatisfacción, volviéndose irresponsable y descuidado. Aquel arresto le había costado un poco de vigilancia y aunque no soportaba el claustro, lo sobrellevaba con distracciones tontas e imaginaciones de un nuevo golpe de inspiración, de una nueva forma de mejorar su arte. Miró las figurillas llenas de pólvora y combinaciones de mercurio, calcio, carbono, litio… extrañaba aquella incandescencia que sentía en el alma.

Pero ni siquiera la luminiscencia lograba llenarlo.

Observó en silencio el estudio, las luces estaban apagadas y al morir el día lucía tan gris como se sentía su alma pesada en esos momentos. Pateó el suelo en silencio, recordando aquella tarde, a aquella Hanabi y los colores que la rodeaban y la luz que destellaba, los reflejos de los brillos en su cuerpo y los cristales que la enmarcaban.

… _hanabi…_

* * *

_Sábado, 21 de diciembre de 2019_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hanabi **

**.**

Llovía…

Llovía como solo la temporada de tormentas podía llover, como su alma entristecida llovía. Miró la ciudad gris y húmeda, casi con asco, los paraguas se habían terminado y aunque él había cargado aquella mañana con el suyo y contaba con medio de transporte, por alguna razón se sentía tan desdichado como quienes esperaban que aimara para poder caminar a casa.

Pasaba de todos… casi de todos.

Esperando frente a la puerta, resaltaba una cabecilla por la timidez con la que brillaba el color que teñía los cabellos. Distraído se abrió camino, sin provocar inconformismos, y al llegar a lado de la muchacha agradeció el golpe en el costado que le incomodara apenas un momentos. Aunque habrían cruzado a lo mucho saludos y despedidas, casi se aferraba a la disculpa de ella con su vida.

—¡Lo siento, Deidara-sempai! —exclamaba, aterrada.

La miró en silencio y le restó importancia al asunto, no sin cierto fastidio. —¿Qué haces ahí parada?

—… espero.

—¿No tienes auto?

Los cabellos se agitaron suavemente y sus ojos azules se mantuvieron clavados en la lluvia… la desesperación le escocía en las palmas de las manos, se le acumulaba en la garganta, quería gritar.

—… puedo llevarte.

* * *

Tomé un pequeño descanso de redes sociales en estas fechas... espero hayan tenido muy bonitas fiestas :)

_Domingo, 05 de enero de 2020_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hanabi**

**.**

No olvidaba la ruta memorizada tiempo atrás y tampoco la recordaba deliberadamente. Una idea danzaba en su mente, pero se contentaba con pensar en ella y la desechaba. Pasó los días entregándose a aquel vals que no lo llevaba a nada, a aquella fantasía que nunca se vería concretada, que lo consolaba momentáneamente con imaginaciones de satisfacciones que quizá nunca podrían sentirse.

Miraba en silencio aquel cuadro, reconoció la escena al primer vistazo, y le aburría la imagen, a pesar de la destreza con la que Hinata había logrado difuminar el contorno de Hanabi entre los tules, cristales y destellos. Apreciaba la técnica y habilidad, pero no encontraba la belleza que le había inspirado aquella tarde, en ninguna parte.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tensando a su vez los brazos sobre su pecho, y entonces fue consciente de lo tensa que tenía la quijada y el rostro.

Respirando profundamente, se obligó a relajarse, y se alejó de aquel recordatorio de todos sus sufrimientos, tribulaciones y remordimientos. Atormentado por el fantasma de aquella mirada penetrante, sintió la necesidad de salir a tomar aire fresco, de alejarse del gentío, de aquellas insensateces plasmadas en lienzos.

—Deidara-sempai…

Se giró y miró a la artista alabada aquella noche, le sonrió, no por cortesía… aunque realmente no sabía porqué lo hacía. Sus manos temblaban y las escondió en sus bolsillos.

—Creí que no creías en eternidades…

Sonrisa dulce.

—No lo hago —espetó, ofendido —. Hm.

… dulce, dulce tormento.

_Hanabi._

* * *

_Sábado, 11 de enero de 2020_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hanabi**

**.**

_Hanabi._

La había visto, por casualidad, antes de partir… y le había palpitado hasta el alma, vibrando con una fuerza que no había sentido antes. Imposible negar conocerla, pues el rostro se encontraba a donde quiera que mirara. La musa de Hinata le juzgaba con aquellos ojos que parecían hechos de niebla.

_Ha-na-bi._

Y sus impulsos le habían ganado una vez más.

—¿Eres la modelo de Hinata? —había preguntado, descaradamente.

La muchacha no sonrió, tampoco negó, le miró de arriba abajo antes de asentir, tras hacer una ligera reverencia, lo suficientemente respetuosa para cubrir las apariencias. Hanabi no era una chiquilla distraída y era prudentemente desconfiada. Un orgullo arrasador se proyectó por las pupilas traslucidas, brillantes gracias a las luces que bañaban cada exposición.

… _Hanabi._

—Tienes un rostro interesante —recordaba haber mentido, entregándole su tarjeta de contacto. —Estoy planeando una exposición, llama si estás disponible, tengo días buscando modelo.

Los ojos blancos habían leído la información, una afirmativa muy formal y vaga le había dado esperanza por unos días.

Naturalmente, Hanabi no llamó.

* * *

_Sábado, 18 de enero de 2020_


	10. Cápitulo 10

**Hanabi**

**.**

Hanabi no había llamado por teléfono, Hanabi no llamaría a la puerta… pero aquella idea que lo atormentaba se había transformado en una especie de epifanía, tenía una nueva visión y el estado febril había vuelto, su creatividad lo mantenía despierto de nuevo. La cafeína parecía no ser suficiente para ayudarlo a robarle tiempo a los días y sus manos de pronto le parecían torpes al no poder moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

Podría conformarse el resto de su vida con esos encuentros fortuitos… si tan solo fueran menos esporádicos, si tan solo fueran realmente el combustible de su creatividad.

Sus ojos relampagueaban con las ideas, sus manos temblaban de solo pensar que aquella hiperactividad se perdería eventualmente y aquello se podía tornar insoportable si se permitía perder el tiempo en cavilaciones… así que de momento ignoraba aquella verdad tan dolorosa y absoluta, pues su vida dependía de esa ignorancia practicada y forzada.

Las noches irresolutas en su taller se volvieron más productivas de lo que habría esperado jamás, sus esperanzas se apilaban con las creaciones que amontonaba en una esquina, tan inofensivas y a la vez amenazantes.

En aquel estado de delirio se perfeccionó una idea que lo hacía temblar por las promesas que ofrecía… por la garantía de dar fin a esos sinsabores tan repudiados. En su excitación barrió los brazos sobre la mesa de trabajo, tirando los frasquillos y la pólvora que esperaban a ser mezclados y vaciados, la arcilla que esperaba ser enriquecida con su arte durmiente, y las libretas llenas de sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Riendo, se llevó las manos a la frente.

—El arte _es_ una explosión…

_Hanabi._

* * *

e.e upsi

_Lunes, 27 de enero de 2020_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hanabi**

**.**

Sus impulsos e insensateces habían podido contenerse gracias al portafolio público que mantenía Hinata en sus redes sociales… y a los intentos fallidos de conmemorar los ideales de Sasori que se escurrían y traslucían en las redes de la chiquilla altanera. El rostro, siempre indiferente, de aquella chiquilla no tardó en llenar las hojas de sus libretas, pintándolas con colores que se desglosaban en fórmulas químicas y balances.

Sus ojos miraron un boceto terminado al fin, que solo serviría como guía, que no daría a nadie la más mínima idea de la belleza que se desataría.

Observó el centro del dibujo y un jadeo escapó de entre sus dientes, consciente de que el último elemento sería el más complicado de conseguir. Arrugó la hoja, pero la mantuvo apretada dentro de sus puños cerrados. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la revelación de su propósito y de un momento a otro miraban el recorte que había quedado expuesto.

Aunque no le dedicaba demasiado tiempo al pensamiento, no comprendía de donde venía aquella notoria diferencia que lo había obligado a fijarse en ella… en momentos se convencía que era la altivez lo que la destacaba, o la electricidad con la que su mirada atravesaba a cualquiera, quizá el descaro de su postura.

En realidad era su invulnerabilidad, no caminaba distraída.

_Nunca_ estaba distraída.

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recordaba los días que pasó fuera de la preparatoria, los recorridos al área residencial… el rostro asomándose apenas sobre un vidrio velado corrido a la mitad, los ojos cubiertos por gafas de sol.

Si tan solo el cabello hubiera ondeado con el viento… si tan solo el sol se hubiera reflejado sobre la piel…

* * *

_Domingo, 02 de febrero de 2020_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hanabi**

**.**

Siempre hay cierto… favor hacia las confusiones dentro de los tumultos. Entre una marea de gente apresurada, sonriente o malhumorada era más fácil ocultar las intenciones. Nadie notaba un rostro, no lo miraban a pesar de tener la mirada fija en él, nadie prestaba atención realmente. Las conversaciones se volvían casi un grito colectivo que ahogaba cualquier sonido alarmado y furtivo. Nada ni nadie desencajaba dentro de los centros comerciales…

Solo ella. Quizá solo él. Pero, ¿quién se fija?

Sin embargo, Hanabi no era una muchacha distraída.

La musa lo miraba fijamente.

Sus cejas apenas se alzaron ante aquel reconocimiento, sus manos temblaron ante la idea de otro estrepitoso intento fallido agregado a la lista. Sonrió apenas con altanería y siguió caminando, fingiéndose desinteresado, ignorando por completo el ligero asentimiento que le era dedicado y la descarga eléctrica que le erizara la piel al estar a la misma altura que ella.

Dio un paso más, pero su mano se aferró fuertemente a la muñeca delgada y menuda.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Posó la otra mano suavemente sobre la espalda de la muchacha, respetuosamente entre los omóplatos… y ella entendió su sonrisa de inmediato; guardando silencio. Las manos se apretaron apenas sobre las bolsas que sostenían.

* * *

_Sábado, 08 de febrero de 2020_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hanabi**

**.**

Una sola pregunta había sido hecha antes de salir del centro comercial y la respuesta había sido aceptada con una tranquilidad que no resultaba extraña. Los ojos blancos miraron siempre al frente, las manos siguieron sosteniendo las bolsas con compras, el rostro jamás se contorsionó en un gesto que no fuera la indiferencia.

Solo cuando el sol le pegó en la cara su gesto logró distorsionarse ligeramente.

La ciudad pasó de ellos. El sol incandescente reflejaba indiscriminadamente sobre los parabrisas y capotes, lastimando los ojos desnudos, aumentando un poco la sensación de calor. La radio seguía la programación planeada.

Deidara sonreía por la anticipación.

Hanabi notó el temblor de la mano cuando soltaba el volante para cambiar la velocidad y devolvió la mirada al exterior. La ansiedad la carcomía, había perdido la noción del tiempo y seguía olvidando la hora a pesar de los constantes anuncios.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó al fin, perdiendo la paciencia, sin alejar la mirada de la ventana.

—Eres impaciente, hm —la agitación fue más evidente que momentos antes. —Es una sorpresa.

Escuchó la hora y la olvidó de nuevo. Los ojos blancos miraron los autos pasar, reconociendo los nombres de las calles, consciente de la disminución en el tránsito. Sus manos temblaron cuando una luz roja los obligó a detenerse, ante la impotencia de un cinturón de seguridad que no cedía y una portezuela que no abría.

Pero abrigaba la esperanza... a esas alturas ya deberían estar buscándola.

* * *

_Domingo, 16 de febrero de 2020_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hanabi**

**.**

El móvil de Hanabi vibraba insistentemente en el bolso, desatendido, pero aquel continuo sonido no lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Optimista, manejaba sin descanso, cada vez más cerca de su destino, cada vez más alejado de las esperanzas que mantenían el llanto de Hanabi contenido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin, en un hilillo de voz, alejando la mirada del exterior y posándola en su secuestrador. Su gesto tranquilo comenzó a descomponerse, un suspiro fue suficiente para traicionarla.

—Te dije que necesitaba una modelo, hm.

El sol moría, la espesa vegetación del bosque se convertía en dunas.

Miró a su musa, asegurándose que se encontrara conforme, pero la muchacha, que ya había comenzado a lucir desesperada desde hacía una hora, lloraba desconsoladamente y en silencio.

—¡No, no llores! —rogó, negando. —¿Por qué lloras, Hanabi?

_Hanabi._

—No llores, ¡esto será genial!

Quizá aquello arruinara su visión, pero la emoción no le permitía pensar en nada más que al llegar todo cambiaría, que ella comprendería, que apreciaría sus esfuerzos… quizá no olvidara todo ese embrollo del malentendido secuestro, pero eventualmente comprendería sus intenciones.

—Tengo años creyendo que lo que hago es arte… pero al fin lo he entendido Hanabi, gracias ti.

Miró emocionado el, ahora, negro manto que se extendía sobre ellos, salpicado por esos puntos insignificantes que ni siquiera figurarían en su exposición.

Y miró a su musa… a aquel color blanco que no le perdonaría nunca.

—El arte es una _explosión_.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones y tartamudeó. —¿Qué significa eso?

Como toda respuesta, una risa aguda escapó de la garganta del muchacho.

* * *

_Lunes, 24 de febrero de 2020_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hanabi**

**.**

Deidara caminaba con una sonrisa similar a la de un niño en una excursión y no había dejado de hablar sobre cosas que Hanabi no lograba comprender: sobre el sentido del arte, la realidad de algo, lo efímero, lo eterno, lo absurdo. Ella lo seguía a tropezones sobre la arena, sus zapatos estaban ahora llenos de toda esa inmensidad que entorpecía su avance y le obsequiaba unos segundos, por más desesperantes que fueran, de certeza sobre su existencia.

Las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, la nada los rodeaba a donde quiera que miraran y lo único que escuchaban sus oídos, además de sus pasos, era el silbido del viento frío que les rosaba la piel.

—Ya no llores, avisé a tu hermana que estaríamos acá —aseguró, mostrándole el móvil que no había dejado de vibrar todo el camino y ahora estaba completamente apagado.

Incrédula, siguió caminando, sintiendo sus fuerzas flaquear entre más se alejaba del auto y su sentido de la orientación se desvanecía.

—¿Mi hermana sabe de esto? —preguntó de pronto, llena de esperanzas, como si fuera una completa idiota.

—Claro, esta es una exposición privada, ya te dije, hm… pero quería llegar temprano, aún faltan unos detalles y tú vas a ayudarme con el toque final.

Asintió, hacía minutos que había perdido el temor a hacerlo enojar, debido a las reiteraciones positivas, pero era justamente aquella actitud lo que la alarmaba más que una postura violenta y agresiva.

—¡Mira ahí! —señaló, emocionado —. ¿Qué opinas?

Sintió la mano sobre su espalda y tembló, mirando al frente, distraída por sus preocupaciones, y se vio obligada a notar una serie de figurillas que habrían sido engullidas por la arena de no haber estado postradas sobre plataformas que las alejaban del suelo.

Separó los labios para hablar y gritó al sentir que era empujada. Tropezó sobre la arena y entonces fue consciente… alguien se acercaba.

* * *

_Sábado, 29 de febrero de 2020_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hanabi**

**.**

La aparición de una pistola había puesto fin a los avances de Sasori y las negociaciones y plegarias de Hinata. Luego del grito de alarma o sorpresa iniciales el silencio casi le silbaba en los oídos a Hanabi, que no había entendido una sola palabra al notar el brillo del cañón en aquella extraña oscuridad que revelaba demasiados matices.

Sus temores eran confirmados, no podía fiarse de ese buen ánimo y la aparente amistad.

Deidara temblaba, pero ya no por la anticipación, sino por la furia de aquella amenaza de ver sus planes frustrados. Bajó la pistola luego de unos segundos, en que ninguno de los recién llegados intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer o acercarse.

—No se acerquen más, hm —ordenó.

Levantó a Hanabi del suelo y la obligó a caminar, echando un vistazo atrás, para asegurarse de que no los seguían. Sasori tomaba a Hinata por el brazo, deteniéndola.

—¡Deja de perder tiempo, aún puedes remediar esto! —aseguró Sasori. —Si te entregas ahora…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esta es una exposición de arte! —repitió —. ¡Relájense! Hm.

—¡Perdiste la cabeza!

—¡Solo quiero que Hanabi aprecie mi arte en primera fila! ¡Ustedes podrán hacerlo desde aquí!

—Deidara-sempai… —insistió Hinata, tentando a la suerte y acercándose, pero detuvo sus pasos al verse de nuevo en la mira. Tembló y su voz apenas se escuchó, a pesar del silencio. —Por favor, deje volver a Hanabi.

Los ojos azules centellearon un momento. En su gesto se reflejaba una locura que no sabrían si había sido bien disimulada durante toda una vida o si era en realidad recién nacida.

—Después de esto.

Levantó la pistola al ver que Sasori intentaba acercarse, con el pesar de su corazón. Maestro y alumna levantaron las manos y retrocedieron.

—No se acerquen.

* * *

_Viernes, 06 de marzo de 2020_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Hanabi**

**.**

—… todo está calculado, me hubiera gustado poder estar a tu lado, pero desgraciadamente tendré que verte desde una pequeña distancia…

Una cuchilla cortó las tiras plásticas que le habían atado las manos, pero aquello no significó ningún alivio.

—Párate ahí —ordenó.

Hanabi dudó, pero la pistola no dejaba de apuntarle, subió los pies a la plataforma donde no había nada. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y de sus labios escapaban palabras incompletas que querían ser súplicas. Observó las sogas que cayeron pesadamente al suelo y los sollozos resonaron unos momentos, volviéndose algo así como un muro alrededor de ellos. Sintió las sogas al rededor de sus pies y sus manos... la cintilla pegarse a su frente y obligarla a mantener el rostro al frente.

El olor de la pólvora era penetrante.

Las ataduras estaban perfectamente anudadas. Una extraña calma la embargó al encontrarse con los ojos azules, suaves y alegres. Quizá el peso de aquella inminencia era el mejor calmante, los sollozos entorpecían su percepción… la confundían más de lo que aquella situación lo había hecho ya, pero ni siquiera esa tranquilidad había podido revelar la cruda realidad. Se encontraba en un estado de sopor que no le permitía a su cerebro procesar los sucesos.

Deidara sonreía complacido. Se permitió mirar el cielo, aquel enorme lienzo que estaba a punto de embellecer con su grandiosa idea. Sonrió un poco más ante la satisfacción de que nadie podría recrear aquel espectáculo ni en la memoria, pues los detalles serían olvidados rápidamente, como debía suceder en el arte.

—... por favor —suplicó una última vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—No, Hanabi… abre los ojos, ábrelos bien, porque solo durará un momento. Esto es un tributo a ti. Esto es por ti, es gracias a ti.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la mano sobre su rostro, temblando enfrentó el azul que se gravaba en su memoria.

Miró al muchacho a través de sus lágrimas, sintiendo como el mentón le temblaba visiblemente. A pesar de las distorsiones, pudo apreciar aquella sonrisa sincera y llena de emoción que no comprendía, ni comprendería nunca, mientras el muchacho se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, con el detonador firme en la mano.

* * *

El mundo está un poco más caótico de lo normal en estos días, deseo de todo corazón buena salud a ustedes y todas las personas que les rodean. Por favor tomen las precauciones necesarias para sobrevivir esta pandemia :)

_Miércoles, 18 de marzo de 2020_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hanabi**

**.**

El estruendo inicial anunció lo que Hinata había temido todo ese tiempo, ahogando el sonido de las sirenas que llegaban demasiado tarde y el grito que escapó de su garganta mientras era retenida con fuerza por Sasori.

La explosión inicial se había extendido apenas por un momento antes de que una serie de estruendos coordinados sucedieran a los destellos en el cielo. Los colores se reflejaban sobre la arena, sobre la pálida piel de Hinata, húmeda por el llanto y el sudor helado que de pronto la cubría, en las blancas pupilas que miraban incrédulas las explosiones en el cielo.

—¡No!

Una segunda oleada de fuerza la embargó y forcejeó con Sasori.

—¡Suélteme!

—¡No puedo dejarte ir!

—¡Hanabi!

El silencio y la oscuridad volvieron antes de que pudieran notarlo.

El único recuerdo que quedaba de aquel espectáculo era el fuerte olor a pólvora en el aire que les lastimaba la garganta y el humo que se disipaba, muy lejos, sobre sus cabezas, lentamente… como un lúgubre anunció de lo fatídico que había sido todo aquello. Hinata cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, completamente débil, sin soltar los brazos de Sasori aunque ya no se aferrara con fuerza a ellos.

Sus ojos miraban la oscuridad frente a ella, las lágrimas se escurrían lentamente por sus mejillas.

No escuchó a los oficiales que les pasaron de largo, no vio las luces de las linternas, no escuchó los gritos y los pasos que se hundían en la arena. Nunca vio el reflejo de las sirenas sobre las dunas.

—… Hanabi.

* * *

¡Hey! No sé si alguien me lee, no le presto atención a las estadísticas, pero si hay alguien ahí: ¡Cuídate, por favor! No me importa perder lectores por mi mal desempeño o ideas desagradables, pero cuando los pierdo por motivos de salud el cuento cambia.

_Sábado, 21 de marzo de 2020_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Hanabi**

**.**

El rostro ensangrentado de Hanabi enfrentaba a la inmensidad… los ojos blancos clavados, inertes, al frente, no reflejaban ninguna de las emociones que habían sentido segundos antes. A su vez, el rostro de Deidara no perdía la sonrisa, quizá nunca lo haría.

Los pasos resonaron sobre la arena, pero jamás volteó a ver quién se acercaba. No se inmutó. Se mantenía su cuerpo postrado en la arena por aquella revelación… por la epifanía, por la nueva apreciación por la vida.

—¡Manos arriba!

Un montón de hombres rodearon el cuerpo que se mantenía, lánguido, de pie, a escasos metros de aquella plataforma que de nuevo se encontraba sola. Las armas apuntaban, las linternas bañaron con su luz la silueta que se mantenía de pie frente a ellos, el tiempo que la confusión tardó en disiparse y la situación en volverse obvia.

No se inmutó ante las imperiosas voces que le hacían sinfín de preguntas, ni cuando la luz de una cámara fotográfica le iluminó el rostro violentamente para dejar en el expediente una prueba que pronto fue removida de su rostro con un pañuelo, húmedo de agua embotellada, y quizá con demasiada fuerza y poco cuidado. Rayas rojizas volvieron a secarse sobre la piel.

… _Hanabi._

_Hanabi._

No sintió la mano que le guió hacia los vehículos de policía, ni la toalla que arrojaron sobre sus hombros. No escuchaba a nadie, solo aquel grito que diera inicio a la serie de estruendos… y el sonido de su cuerpo desintegrándose. Aún sentía la briza rosada, que le había bañado el cuerpo por completo, humedecerle la piel.

Aún podía verlo.

—¡Hanabi!

_¡Hanabi!_

Recibió el golpe que Hinata le dio con su cuerpo al abrazarla y no alejó el rostro cuando las manos de su hermana se lo tomaron con desesperación para inspeccionarlo.

La voz exhilarante de Deidara rebotaba aún en su cabeza.

—_¡Hanabi! ¡Vive el momento! ¡El arte es efímera! —_había dicho, sonriendo. —_¡El arte es una explosión!_

* * *

**¿Bien?**

Les di una desagradable sorpresa por ahí del capítulo 13... no puedo pedir disculpas, porque nunca tuve intensiones de hacer esto romántico. No puedo decir que espero que esto vaya a gustarle a alguien, porque entiendo sino, pero espero puedan apreciar la idea por lo que es: un intento por adentrarme en la mente de Deidara, adaptándolo a un universo donde no es un completo terrorista… pero tiene algo de eso.

Gracias por leer.

_Viernes, 27 de marzo de 2020_


End file.
